<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in fair kamihama, where we lay our scene by ai_sana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210406">in fair kamihama, where we lay our scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_sana/pseuds/ai_sana'>ai_sana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Crack, F/F, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_sana/pseuds/ai_sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sister, this is a Tokime, our foe,” Lady Oba said earnestly, pointing at Ryoko, “a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night.”</p><p>-or-</p><p>In which elegant young ladies of the Victorian era talk in Shakespearean English and adore lady-like things, like cutleries and whatnot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kureha Yuna/Oba Juri, Natsu Ryouko/Suzuka Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in fair kamihama, where we lay our scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Forks" is a Shakespearean way of saying "legs". Apparently. Please don't quote me on this.</p><p>Juri calls herself "Juri the Most Wondrous" (which is apparently the fancy Shakespearean speak for "Juri the Great") here, although I usually prefer using "Juri-sama".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What lady’s that which hast those quite quaint forks?” Ryoko asked the servant in red next to her.</p><p>“I know not, madam,” was the servant’s reply.</p><p>“O, that lady forks doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems they hang upon the cheek of night as rich jewels in an Ethiop’s ear— beauty too rich for use, for Earth too dear. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That, by her voice, should be a Tokime,” standing on the top of the stairs, Lady Oba noticed Ryoko. She turned around to the servant next to her, and ordered: “Fetch Juri the Most Wondrous her flamethrower.”</p><p>Standing beside her, Lady Kureha looked up from her glass of blood red wine, “Why, how now…? Wherefore storm you so?”</p><p>“Sister, this is a Tokime, our foe,” Lady Oba said earnestly, pointing at Ryoko, “a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night.”</p><p>“Young Ryouko is it…?” Lady Kureha shrugged in indifference.</p><p>“’Tis she, that villain Ryouko.”</p><p>“Let her alone, Juri…” Lady Kureha frowned through her mask. “To say truth, Kamihama brags of her to be a virtuous and well-governed lady. I would not for the wealth of all this city here in my house do her disparagement.”</p><p>“It fits when such a villain is a guest,” Lady Oba argued, indignance rising in her voice, “Juri the Most Wondrous will not endure her.”</p><p>“She shall be endured. Don’t do anything rash or irresponsible… You’ll make a mutiny among my guests.”</p><p>“As if 't be true one of the rashest and irresponsible things I’ve done isn't thee, sister.”</p><p>“I beg thy pardon?” Lady Kureha narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Wherefore, haven't thee forgotten about thy <em> entanglement </em> with the head family of the-”</p><p>“We doth not speaketh of that wench,” cut in Lady Kureha, her tone ice-cold all of a sudden. “Go to, go to. You are a saucy girl. Be quiet.”</p><p>“Make me,” Lady Oba said with a provocative grin, “for that nay one knoweth how to accept the flames of Juri the Most Wondrous more than thee doth.”</p><p>Lady Kureha seemed rather annoyed, but she reluctantly obliged anyway.</p><p>"There art guests, sisters…” In the other side of the ballroom, Lady Kasane sighed helplessly at the sight, “thee not remember~?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Ryoko had already made her way through the dance floor, arriving at the corner Sakuya was standing at. The green-haired girl noticed her, and for a second the two gazed deeply into each others’ eyes.</p><p>At that moment, all the noises and crowds seemed to have disappeared. Solemn, grand music was playing in the background, and the night sky was crystal clear.</p><p>“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine,” sighed Ryoko dramatically as she knelt down to the floor on one knee, “the gentle sin is this…”</p><p>Sakuya watched in morbid horror as Ryoko started touching her legs out of nowhere. “Colours me f'r mine own language, fair mistress, but… WHAT THE ALAS?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With this supposed RyouSaku fic, I found the excuse to write JuriYuna and to imply, very vaguely, that Shizuka and Yuna are bitter exes.</p><p>Seriously though, despite the portrayal of it in this fic, RyouSaku is actually a very nice ship with more substance than just, well, forks. I would recommend you to watch the event that features the two, Always Waving My Hand At You, when it eventually gets translated to English.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>